Only Fools Are Satisfied
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Elle OC is new and town. Will her troubled past affect her relationship with Cody? CodyxOC


**Note: I don't own TDI**

**Rated M for mature content**

Only fools are satisfied

"So" the woman said to the young boy "How did you know Elle?"

"It was the weirdest thing really" He went on "I met her at the end of the summer…before school started. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met"

"Well, can you tell me about how you two met? What she was like…" she asked "Can you tell me the story?"

"I don't mind if I do" he went on brushing his auburn hair out of his big blue eyes "It all started on a hot day in summer…when the wind was blowing in the wrong direction and I was in the mood to run I was running fairly fast for me until I bumped into a girl with beautiful eyes one blue and one green she fell to the sidewalk so I had to help her up…

"The name's Elle. Elle Star" she said as I reached down for her hand and helped her up

"Well my name is" I didn't have a cool way to introduce myself "Thomas, Cody Thomas"…I am so lame. But at least she giggled. We started walking together.

"So where do you go to school?" she asked me while her ginger ponytail bounced

"I go to John Adams High" **Note: Not a BMW Crossover **I smiled as I saw her struggling to blow her hair out of her left eye just like I always do.

"Haha that happens to me all the time" Since she was holding books I decided to brush it away for her and that's when I noticed her eyes. "Your eyes"

"Don't say it I know I'm a frea-"

"Your eyes are so beautiful" She smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing than all of sudden

"AHHHH!" she fell straight to the sidewalk. I looked down and saw her laying on the ground with her stuff scattered everywhere.

"Are you alright?" I helped her up and helped gather her books for her

"Yeah I'm cool I am such a klutz" She said giggling nervously…I do that…

"Oh geez Elle?" I looked down her leg was all cut up "Your leg..?"

"Oh it happens all the time its no big de-" but I already pulled her into my house which was infront of us

"This is my house" I said lucky for me my overbearing mother wasn't home just my two annoying brothers Jimmy and Tommy were. I managed to sneak Elle past them into my room. "This is my room"

She walked around the box shaped room and looked around astounded. She picked up a picture of me with my brothers and parents and asked "Is this your family?"

"Yeah it is actually" I smiled back at her… her eyes lit up as she jumped on my giant messy bed

"Rocketships?" she giggled.

"Yes" I scratched the back of my head nervously. _How embarrassing. _"You thirsty?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah actually, can I have some lemonade?" She looked around some more

"yeah I will make some really quick" as I walked downstairs (leaving a hot girl in my bedroom ;DD ) I saw my annoying womanizer brothers fighting over the remote.

"Codeh!" Jimmy screamed as I walked by. I poured some water into a pitcher and started juicing some lemons

"Codemeeeeeeeeeeeister!" Tommy threw a pillow at my head almost knocking the pitcher over

"Knock it out!" I screamed throwing it back and taking two glasses of lemonade upstairs with me

"Whats with the two glasses yo?" my brother asked as he pointed to the cups

"You have a girl up there?" They weren't as dumb as they looked "Whats her name?"

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed. I ran up the stairs while dripping lemonade down my arm. I heard them shout stupid remarks like _is she hot? _Or _so your really not a homo!! _Best one _is she blowing you?! _They are such dumbasses

As I walked into my room I saw Elle sitting on my bed smiling while looking down holding my teddy bear Mr. Wiggles. She looked up and smiled. "Your brothers sound nice" She giggled

"Oh geez you heard them?" I looked down "Im so sorry they are such jerks"

"Your lucky" She said "I wish I had brothers. Im an…only child"

"Oh" We looked away… I didn't know why but I sensed something wrong so I quickly changed the subject "So this guy who goes to my school is throwing a welcome to tenth grade party wanna come with me!?"

She giggled…I wasn't sure if she was rejecting me at first that is until she said "Sure, I mean I will be going there"

I smiled doing imaginary air pumps in my mind _A date with her _"Here ill pick you up its at 8 so ill be at your house around 7:30 we could pick up some like food. I know Geoff he never has any real food at his parties"

She smiled "Okay heres my address" She took a pen off my desk and wrote it on my hand "I'll see you than"

She kissed my cheek and left. I was inlove…

**Okay I know it kinda sucks but I hope you like my OC Elle Star. Shes really cool. I originally made her to like enter into a All new TDI thing but I double thought it and wrote this! If you wanna see what she looks like heres a picture of her. **.com/art/Elle-Star-126082902** Be ready for Chapter two!**


End file.
